the Glory and Humiliation of China
by Xiao Pei
Summary: civil war between two factions in China.
1. Default Chapter

In the 22nd century, two rival families, Jian and Xu, joined in an alliance to reunite a torn nation. After its defeat in the war against Russia, many rival factions have tried to thrust themselves into power to reestablish power over the nation. Many have tried, but few were as powerful as these two families.  
  
In the year 2123, both families seized power and began to establish power by wiping out the small rebel groups that threatened yet another coup d'etat. After peace was born, the nation of China isolated itself in order to reform as a powerful nation. With the aid of countries such as the United States and Japan, even smaller countries like the Netherlands, China became a modernized nation. The old, communist way of leadership was thrown away and a new government, based on joint leadership by the two families, was established. In the next 2 centuries, China became a leading role in world politics, replacing the declining American power. The two families solved conflicts in Africa and the Middle East and brought the world to full-fledged peace. Not one country was involved in a war, until the year 2314.  
  
After almost 2 centuries of peace, the Jian family decided to gain revenge against Russia by invading it. The Xu family was vehemently against the start of war and chose not to invade Russia. After 2 weeks of negotiations, agreements on whether the invasion of Russia would succeed collapsed as the Jian family declared itself the sovereign ruling family of China. Civil War erupted as the Xu family went into exile and formed its own loyalist army and the Jian family gathered its own loyalists to wipe out any opposition to the invasion. The story begins… 


	2. beginning of a massive war

This is my first story I've ever written and let people read, so please don't expect this to be a perfect story. Lol. Anyways, her is the second chapter, I hope you like it! (!  
  
  
  
In the city of Peking, which was under control of the Xu family, rumors stirred that a possible preemptive strike may occur by the forces of Jian. Many of the cities inhabitants have fled the city in order to save themselves from all-out war. Some of the inhabitants, though, decided to stay and fight for the glory of the Xu family. Guan Xu, who was the mayor of the city, gathered a special team of highly classified warriors. This team, which is named Team X, consisted of Cao Ren and Zhao Ban, who were the intelligence squad; Liu Zhang and Guo Yang were the advisors; Wuwan Xu and Guan Xiouzhi were the generals; Shi Xie and Ma Teng were the strategists; and Mai Chan and Dian Vu were the warriors. Along with these people, Xiu Leng and Caroline Vang assisted the group in completing their objectives. Team X met with Guan Xu about its first objective in an underground intelligence lab. This lab was filled with new technologies that have led the way for China in the technology race with Japan and Russia. Hundreds of microcomputers filled the lab along with teleporters and a separate atomic and nuclear research center. Team X, before the beginning of the split between the two families, controlled the lab and made new discoveries almost every day. As the team and the mayor discussed their strategies, the armies of the Jian family began their march on the capital of the Xu family. Luckily, the ruling family was able to flee before Jian began its move on Xu territory. Citizens of the city were well prepared for the attack, but sometimes even experience can be outdone by brute force and and outstanding number. As the troops moved on the city, waves and waves of the Xu army attacked Jian, but they were devastated. Team X decided to move into action right as the battle cries resounded. As the armies clashed, the teams strategists moved in to muddle the enemy. They did all they could to confuse the Jian army to attack itself, but the rumors were a complete failure. Wuwan Xu, Guan Xiouzhi, Mai Chan, Dian Vu, Cao Ren, and Zhao Ban moved into the actual fight, killing and wounding as many of the soldiers that they could.  
  
"We must stop the advance of Jian into our territory! Defend this city as if this were your last battle! I know that some of our people will perish, but they gave their lives for a good cause. ADVANCE!" yells Wuwan Xu.  
  
The army of Xu rallies around its leader and attacks the Jian army with such a force that they were pushed back very far. But, a stray bullet is shot into the army of Xu and it hits Zhao Ban. He immediately falls as the bullet burrows itself into Zhao's chest. Only a few seconds later, a medic pronounces him dead. The Xu armies rally themselves again and push Jian out of the city, which forces them to retreat and prepare for another massive attack, one that even Wuwan can't even stop.  
  
At the funeral of Zhao Ban, all of the intelligence officers spoke and gave good words to his family. He was buried a day after his funeral.  
  
Cao Ren says after the burial, "I will gain revenge on Zhao's untimely death. I will soon have Qiang Jian's head!"  
  
Wuwan replies, "Don't just expect that you can kill him so easily. We need to strategize a counterattack. I know that it will be hard to get over Zhao's death, but we will get over it and we will gain sweet revenge on their evil armies."  
  
Wuwan and Cao walk off planning their glorious attack. 


End file.
